


Shelter

by Mallior



Series: And I know I'm not alone... [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friday is a good bro, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wings, Winter as a separate personality, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallior/pseuds/Mallior
Summary: Collected oneshots and drabbles in the semi AU of'It’s okay being broken like this '.





	1. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go back to sleep, Tony.” With one last caress, James got up to leave, but a tug on his grey henley stopped him. As he turned back Tony’s tired, dark eyes peered at him just over the blanked.
> 
> “Stay, please.” Tony’s exhaustion made him vulnerable, both of them aware of this fact, but the earnest request made James’ heart melt a little more.
> 
> “Scoot over then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practically writing everything my muse throws at me about these idiots. Don't be surprised.
> 
> Recommended music: [Kunihiko Ryo - Juuni Genmu Kyoku (Piano solo)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrmkaNcexj8)

James hated the Compound with passion. Well, not really the building but what it meant to be there. He could understand the need to practice as a team, it was the main reason they got pardoned. He could understand the reason behind it, really. What he _couldn’t_ understand was the Council’s efforts to make peace between Tony and Steve, despite Rhodes being the leader of the New Avengers, not Tony.

 

Yesterday morning the engineer marched out of the Tower with grim determination and only got back just a few hours before morning. Friday was nice enough to notify James of his arrival and the fact he locked himself into the workshop in the second he stepped inside. Without speaking to Tony, James could tell, that attempt - some kind of meeting at the Compound, according to Friday - left the man hurting and bitter, disappearing into the workshop.

 

It took James almost a day to gather enough courage to knock on the darkened glass door, plate of sandwiches in his hand. The minute of silence made him turn around to retreat, when the door slid open. The workshop was dimly lit, painted in clouds of holographic nebulae, Tony nowhere to be seen.

 

James hesitated for a heartbeat, but he took a deep breath, wings rustling with it and he stepped inside. One of the robots stirred in their corner, lifting its one arm to look at him, the it turned to the far side of room and back to James. Hint taken, the soldier navigated around the workbenches, crates and a few piles of strange metal bits to the other side, only to find a ratty looking old couch with a vaguely Tony-shaped lump.

 

He took a careful step to the couch and peered down at the blanket covered man, who blinked at him drowsily. James crouched down next to the sofa, putting the plate down and lifted his right hand slowly to run his fingers through Tony’s hair. The engineer hummed a little at the touch, head moving to give James more space.

 

“Aren’t you part cat?” James asked, keeping his voice hushed as he continued to comb Tony’s hair, gently scratching his scalp.

 

“I know we are both handsome and wealthy, but I’m not the one to run around in a literal cat suit.” Tony murmured, eyes slowly closing.

 

“I think you could pull off the skin tight black costume just fine, doll.” The Winter Soldier snorted in the back of his brain, but didn’t deny it would be a _fine_ sight.

 

“Hmmm- sweet talker.”

 

“Go back to sleep, Tony.” With one last caress, James got up to leave, but a tug on his grey henley stopped him. As he turned back Tony’s tired, dark eyes peered at him just over the blanked.

 

“Stay, please.” Tony’s exhaustion made him vulnerable, both of them aware of this fact, but the earnest request made James’ heart melt a little more.

 

“Scoot over then.”

 

With a small, satisfied grin, Tony wriggled around, just making enough space for James to lie down on his side. With a huff, the soldier simply bundled Tony into the blanket, then - despite the indignant squaking - he laid down onto his back, pulling the engineer over his body, leaving his back turned toward the backrest.

 

Tony grumbled a little about manhandling, bossy supersoldier and their unfairly comfortable shoulders, but with some adjusting he finally settled down and snuggled against James.

 

“Won’t hurt your wings?” Tony asked, voice muffled against James’ throat, breath warm on his skin.

 

“I can lay on then for a few hours just fine. If they get ruffled, you can groom the later, but go back to sleep, sweetheart.” James pulled the engineer even closer, burying his face into the soft, dark locks. Tony _almost_ always smelled so good, something sweet, spicy with a hint of bitter.

 

“I’m not even sleepy.” The engineer argued.

 

“Yeah and your eyes are just resting a little while being closed. In that case, I could use some sleep, the last few nights were… not good.” James could feel Tony’s sigh.

 

“And _I_ understand that perfectly. Okay, I’ll try to be silent, but can’t guarantee anything. Try to sleep Frosty, the bots, Friday and me will keep an eye out.”

 

_________________

 

It only took a few minutes for Tony to fall asleep again, his breaths slow and deep, body warm and languid.

 

“Friday, could you dim the lights a little?” James asked.

 

“Of course Sergeant. The workshop is in lockdown, all external cameras are working, security system online. Sleep well and… thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scent James is talking about is [Tam Dao by Diptyque](https://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Diptyque/Tam-Dao-3956.html).


	2. Kiss me twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "James longued on the dark green sofa, one wing spilling down to the floor, one tucked against the backrest..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended music: [Alice Nine - Kiss me twice, kiss me deadly (one more kiss edition)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2MK84j6FdI)
> 
> Full lyric with translation can be found [here](http://www.jpopasia.com/lyrics/17236/alice_nine/kiss-twice-kiss-me-deadly).
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this approx. in 20 minutes, so it's short. But good God, James sure gave nice visuals during this song. 8D

Tony wasn’t sure what he expected when he ventured out of his workshop around 3 AM. The soft, dimmed lights were usual but not the music and especially not… this.

 

James longued on the dark green sofa, one wing spilling down to the floor, one tucked against the backrest, storm blue eyes closed, black-gold metal fingers thrumming against his bare chest, sweatpants clad legs spread comfortably. He didn’t even notice Tony, just sung softly along.

 

_Midara na yubisaki takuto ni shite_  
_(The dirty fingertips beat the tact)_

_Sousashite misete ima sugu_  
_(Handle them right now)_

_Shall we deadly dance with…_

 

There was nothing in the world that could make Tony move. The whole sight along with the soft deep voice… Dim lights painting shadows over velvet looking skin, muscles shifting under it, dark hair spread out. If not for the still smarting little burn on the back of his hand, it could have been the perfect start of a wet dream. But it was _so_ much better.

 

Those storm blue eyes slitted open lazily and the metal hand stretched out invitingly. Tony didn’t need more encouragement, he closed the distance between them only to be dragged down.

 

Warm, soft skin under his hands as James’ fingers wound into his hair, pulling him even closer. Lips ghosting over his, that smooth voice hummed…

 

_Kuchizuke shiyou mouichido..._  
_(Let's kiss once again...)_


End file.
